Not Your Average Rock Star
by slasher92
Summary: After twelve years as a multi-platinum band there is one thing that you learn…when on tour, ANYTHING goes!


**Title:** Not Your Average Rock Star

**Author:** **slasher92**

**Prompt:** AU world. Harry's a rock star with his best mates (Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville). They're all straight and Harry's getting tired of keeping up appearances. One night he makes a call when the show is over for one special delivery rent boy, just for him, to help take the edge off.

**Prompt submitted by:** **tryslora (LJ user)**

**Pairing(s):** Harry/? (main), minor references to: Ron/Hermione, Seamus/OFC, Dean/OFC, Neville/Hannah

**Word Count: **12,051

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning(s) (Highlight to view):** Language, mentions of drug and alcohol use, AU

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes:** Beta'd by my lovely friend, JA. Dear tryslora, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it :) I am not British, but I do like to pretend so most of my references will be based in the States which works since this is totally and completely AU! The band's name come from the name of my future band and is a twist of My Chemical Romance's song "Bulletproof Heart". This also was supposed to be a cute, SHORT fic that somehow got way away from me and became the longest thing I have written to date!

**Summary: **After twelve years as a multiplatinum band there is one thing that you learn…when on tour, ANYTHING goes!

"_When we are on tour, anything goes. You don't bathe as often as you might like, you sometimes wear what smells cleanest regardless of how many times you already have worn it, you eat when and whatever you can find, you sleep at odd hours and hope you don't crash during sound check, you live way too close to other people on small bus for far too long, you get hung-over, homesick, just plain sick, and have zero privacy. But I wouldn't trade it for anything,"_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on the early days of touring

-,-'-,-

"Harry, dude, hurry the fuck up! We have sound check in ten and you know how badly Neville freaks when we are late," Ron said as he opened the curtain to Harry's bunk. Harry barely cracked an eye before turning over on his side. "Gonna count to ten Potter before I start throwing stuff." Harry squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he heard his best friend start to count. He really did love Ron but sometimes he wanted him to fuck off, especially when he had been up until 5 am out celebrating with the opening band on tour with them.

Something about that thought made him sit up in his bunk and just about bash his head in. "Check's in ten? Shit Ron! Why didn't you get me up sooner?" Harry cried as he all but fell out of his bunk in his haste. Ron merely smirked at him and handed him a pair of clean jeans.

-,-'-,-

"_I never really knew how far we would go. When the band first formed, it was just a way for me to try something new. It was right after my twentieth birthday; I felt like my life was going nowhere so Ron and I thought we would get together with some of our close friends from high school and start a band. We never knew how big this would get. It was never suppose to last more than a year or two…a simple way to reconnect with great friends and all. And now look at us – nearly twelve years later, four albums, two which hit platinum within the first two weeks of record sales, three world tours, and numerous top ten hits worldwide! Never thought it would happen…" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on the formation of the band

-,-'-,-

When Harry and Ron finally made their way to the stage, Neville all but growled at Harry. "One of these days you will get here on time and not look like you just ran a mile." Harry ducked his head apologetically at him before taking his place in front of the mike.

"Sorry Nev. I'll try to be on time next time." The rest of the band rolled their eyes. "Now if you are all done being pricks, let's get this shit over with," he added without having to even turn around. After four years of high school and twelve years of working, playing, and living with these guys, he no longer needed to even look at them to know what they were doing. Everything with them was so easy, always had been, and always would be.

-,-'-,-

"_Best part of all of this? Easy. Living with these f*ckers. It may not always be the easiest, and sometimes we want to throw each other off the bus while it's moving, but in the end we kiss and make up. After so many years, it is actually weird going back to reality when tours end. I know I am always ready to get back on the road when we are done. It's easier for me to want to go back since I don't have anyone waiting for me at home like the rest of the guys do. God, I remember when Dean's wife Alice was pregnant with their first and we were overseas in Japan. He was freaking out the entire time. Think that might have been the longest we have been on a "break"…he made us stay off the road for nearly a year while he stayed home with Alice. Ron and Seamus were just as bad when Hermione and Alexei gave birth. Hell, even when Nev got married to Hannah, we were off the road for a few weeks…That's part of the reason I don't want to get into anything serious while we are still going so strong with the band, I don't want to leave this. Well that and I have yet to find anyone worth getting serious with,"_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on the best part of the band and touring

-,-'-,-

"Thank you Charlotte! And remember we are a little band called My Bullet Proof Fucking Heart! Good night!" With that said Harry dropped the microphone with a flourish and stalked off stage. Grabbing a water bottle out of the nearest cooler, he downed it and felt a manic grin spread across his face. They had just played their hearts out to a screaming, sold out crowd and they had loved them! He was still blown away every single time by that fact.

"We're on fire!" Seamus bellowed as he slapped Harry on his back. The two grinned at each other before they were nearly tackled by an overzealous Dean who tried to jump on Seamus's back despite the height difference.

"Fucking amazing!" he said with a laugh.

"Motherfucker, hell yeah we were awesome!" Neville replied with a high five to each of them.

"The best there ever was," Ron said as he joined the group.

"And the best there ever will be!" they all said together with a holler. No matter how many shows they played, this is what they did after each and every show as sort of a post-show ritual. Harry threw his arms around Ron and Seamus as the five of them headed toward where the crowd was waiting for them to make an appearance.

-,-'-,-

"_Not even f*cking once."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on if he ever regretted the band

-,-'-,-

Harry stumbled back onto the bus before anyone else had gotten back. "Perfect," he mumbled as he headed for his bunk. One of the few downsides to touring was you really never had privacy for long so Harry decided to take advance of the opportunity. As soon as he had pulled the curtains to his bunk closed, his hand was down his pants. He had been half hard all night, something about performing just turned him on. Letting out a small whimper, he bit his lower lip and gently slid his pants down just enough to be able to wrap his hand comfortably around his cock. It had been ages since he had a chance to jerk off and so he planned on enjoying this. Working his hand a little faster, he slid two fingers into his mouth to suck on them. Just as he got them wet enough, the door to the bus slammed open. "Fucking hell!" he moaned as he heard his band mates enter. He sadly tucked himself away, striped off his shirt, and rolled onto his side facing the wall. If he couldn't jack off, he sure as hell wasn't going to be social.

"Harry!" Neville said, adding one too many syllables to his name signally that he was higher than a kite, as he came crashing into the bunk area. "Are you here? I miss you and you should be here. Seamus got some really good shit from someone," he said with a high pitched giggle. Harry felt torn. Seamus usually got some of the best weed. Was he really going to pass it up? His hard-on throbbed slightly in reminder that "hey you were touching me and I'd really like that to continue". If he ignored Neville, maybe he could rub one out on the mattress quickly.

It was a very tough call. Jack off or get high? Well, it was always more fun to jack off high…so, "I'm here Nev."

-,-'-,-

"_God, it was back in the early days when we had just started off. Ron had gotten us some form of alcohol and Seamus had brought, what he claimed to be, 'the strongest weed ever!' **does an impression of a younger Seamus** Anyway, I decided to get completely sh*t-faced and then someone, probably Ron, convinced me that I should call this sex line. It sounded like a really great idea at the time but hindsight is 20/20. Anyway, this particular hotline was for both men and women and had a ton of different options. I had hit a bunch of random numbers and ended up with a guy on the phone who said, and I am totally serious, 'what can I do for you tonight big boy?' **imitates the male on the phone** I hung up instantly. It was really f*cking weird and of course the guys gave me sh*t about it for hours! **laughs**"_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened on tour

-,-'-,-

The next morning, Harry woke up with a killer headache and a vague recollection of the night before. Stumbling out of the bunk, he tried not to throw up as he felt his stomach rebel against him. "Last time I ever do this," he murmured as he somehow managed to make his way to the coffee pot in their kitchen area and not kill himself. Pouring himself a cup, he leaned against the small counter to help steady him. He tried to remember what happened last night. He knew that Seamus had gotten weed and that they ended up hanging out with some of the other band members that were on tour with them. Somewhere along the line someone brought out liquor. That's about all he knew.

"Coffee," Ron said as he stumbled in, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry silently handed him a cup and then they both made their way to the small sofa. As the two sat down, Harry knew deep down that despite all their complaining and swearing that this would _never happen again_ they would be in the same positions tomorrow morning.

-,-'-,-

"_Playing at a festival is always more entertaining than head-lining your own show! I remember the first time we did a festival. It was Projekt Rev back in 2007. I mean we didn't play main stage, we were on the Revolution stage but it was still so f*cking cool to play there and be among some of our personal favorite bands. It was insane! We went on before the band Madina Lake who Seamus used to worship so he was freaking out the entire set. And after we played we got to hang out with the bands, which was awesome! I dunno, playing festivals are almost cooler than your own tour…well, almost **laughs**" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on playing festivals

-,-'-,-

The rest of the day seemed to flow smoothly despite them all being hung-over and slightly grumpy. Thankfully, most of their time was spent traveling to Rock Hill to play and by the time they were set to go on stage, all was right with their worlds. Well, everything but how desperately horny Harry had been all day. Despite his intentions to jerk off last night, he ended up too messed up to even bother. So, as a result, he had been on edge all day.

"Ya ready?" Ron said as he grabbed his guitar from one of their techs. Harry smirked and started to open his mouth before Ron cut in, "I know, I know. You are always ready. Why do I even bother asking?"

"Cause you aren't a cocky son of a bitch like Harry here!" Seamus chimed in as he messed around with his bass. Dean laughed as he walked up, twirling his drum sticks mindlessly in his left hand.

"No one could be as cocky as Harry," he said as he ducked away from Harry's half-hearted attempt to hit him.

"All right, all right, if we are all done poking fun at me, let's go make some fucking noise!" Harry said as the stage lights cut off.

-,-'-,-

"_Umm, well, it wasn't really a pre-planned decision at all. I mean it was just something we decided to do one night and the fans liked it so we figured we would keep it up. Dean about flipped out when I first did it but I think he was mostly just worried I would f*ck up his drum set! And Ron was pretty worried I would hurt myself but he is always worried about that actually. **laughs faintly** But yeah, it was never really discussed as a band. I just did it and the rest followed so it stuck."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on his frequent acrobatic stunts on stage

-,-'-,-

"Hey dude, wanna go to the party the opener is throwing?" Neville asked as they wandered around the arena after the show.

"Naw, I think I'm just gonna go crash. You fuckers may be able to run on alcohol and weed alone but I need my beauty rest," he said jokingly. Neville cocked an eyebrow but didn't reply. "Smart man," Harry commented on his lack of response before turning away to head toward their bus. "Tell the others I'm sleeping so their loud asses don't wake me up when you get back." Neville nodded before he left to go find the party. Harry walked the rest of the way to the bus in silence, all the while thinking about how he was going to enjoy the privacy he had been denied last night. Although, the longer he thought about it, he really wanted more than just his left hand.

Once he was back on the bus, he decided to try and find that number from so long ago. After digging around in his stuff, he found it. With a small smirk of triumph, he dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear. After pressing a series of numbers, a deep voice filled his ears, "Late Night Desires. What can I do for you?"

-,-'-,-

"_I don't really know why people care what I am. I could be gay, straight, bisexual, hell even a-f*cking-sexual but regardless, it is no one business but my own. I may be famous but my private life is just that, private. End. Of. Story." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on rumors about his sexuality

-,-'-,-

A soft knock came nearly twenty minutes after Harry had hung up the phone. He got off the sofa and hurried to the door. Running a hand through his messy hair, he opened the door. "Mr. Potter?" Harry could only nod. "Excellent," the man said as he brushed past Harry and onto the bus.

"Call me Harry." The man turned around and looked him up and down appraisingly.

"If you wish, but I don't see why. You seem well groomed," the man replied with a smirk that could melt ice. Harry knew he was just joking. Hell, that was part of what he was paying him for…act as normal as possible to make this seem less creepy.

"My name is Harry," Harry said flatly before remembering to shut the door. "Do I pay you now or later?" he asked hesitantly.

"Half now and half when we are done will work, Harry," he drawled. Harry handed him the money, suddenly nervous that this was a horrible idea. What if the guys came back? What if someone saw the man get on their bus? Harry was desperately, secretly gay. No one knew, not even his family. But as soon as the man looked back up from counting the money, his worries flew out the door.

-,-'-,-

"_I don't think we have yet. The executives at SC might think otherwise. H*ll the fans might even think otherwise! But they keep coming to see us so there must be a spark still there. The guys and I have never even talked about breaking up. We talk about taking breaks for different things but the concept of breaking up has never come up yet and I think after 12 years, odds are, we are going to be around for as long as our fans want us to be. With that said, you haven't seen nothing yet!" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on if the band has hit its peak after so many years

-,-'-,-

The two men stood there looking at each other for several moments before Harry let out a sigh. "I guess the bunks would be the best place to go," he said hesitantly. The man nodded swiftly before gesturing for Harry to take the lead. Once they were fit snuggly in Harry's bunk with Harry's arms around the younger man, he looked at him.

"Tell me what you want me to do for you. We discussed it briefly on the phone but I want to make sure you haven't changed your mind, and if you have, what you have changed it to."

"I stand by what I said on the phone," Harry said softly, "I am interested in anything that isn't actual penetration."

"Excellent. So from here on out, I am your loving boyfriend who you haven't seen in a while." He waited until Harry agreed before closing the very few inches between their lips and falling into character. Harry let out a soft sigh as their lips connected. After so long, he finally had the human contact that he had been craving. Now he only had to worry about the others finding out.

"Stop thinking so loud. If you wish to stop, I won't take offense and I'll leave. However, if you wish to continue, stop thinking and just enjoy it," he said into Harry's mouth, a small smile playing across his lips.

"I don't want to stop, I just am worried the guys might walk in," Harry admitted.

"You still haven't told them about us?" the man said pulling back slightly with a frown. Harry knew this was all an act but he couldn't help the flush that spread across his cheeks at the sound of disappointment in his voice.

"I've been meaning to…there just hasn't been the right moment and all. But I will. First thing tomorrow…now please just kiss me? I've missed you," he said, the words feeling surprisingly true. He might not know the man before him, but he still missed having someone in his arms like this.

-,-'-,-

"_Without a doubt it would have to be Ron. I mean, I love all of the guys but Ron and I have been together since we were kids. He has been my best friend for the better part of the past twenty-five years. I met Nev during my freshman year of high school and then Seamus and Dean during my junior year. I love them like brothers but they don't have the history Ron and I have. I mean Ron was there for it all…including the awkwardness of puberty. So naturally, it would be Ron." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on which member he is closest to in the band

-,-'-,-

Harry let out a quiet moan as the other man's tongue darted in and out of his mouth. He felt more than heard the chuckle that got him. "'S been a while," he said into the kiss before his own tongue was otherwise indisposed. He licked the inside of the man's mouth before thrusting it in and out in a cheap imitation of other body parts. Harry couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face at the moan that came from the man in his arms.

"Don't even think of making a smartass comment Harry," he said before rolling them over to where Harry was on the bottom. For such a small space, he maneuvered them with relative ease. "Harry would you stop thinking?"

"I'm trying to. You mustn't be doing a very good job at kissing me if I can still think," Harry replied playfully.

"Well then. I think I should fix that." That was the last thing said before the two men began kissing again, this time with renewed passion.

-,-'-,-

"_Hmm..I'm not too sure. A while ago I would have said dying but now I'm not too sure? Like I know Ron's deathly afraid of spiders and Dean has this fear of fire but that's mostly because Seamus nearly set him on fire trying to get our pyrotechnics for a show to work and they went off behind him nearly burning his entire back. Pretty sure Neville's got a thing with heights and I know Seamus is afraid of deep water but I don't know what scare me…maybe people finding out more than they should…I guess that would be it…I'm afraid of losing my privacy as weird as it sounds." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on biggest fear

-,-'-,-

As they continued kissing, Harry felt his dick realize that something was going on that it should pay attention to. When the man moved to shift his weight, Harry let out a grunt of pleasure at the friction caused by the movement. The man let out a dark chuckle before repeating the movement. "Feel good huh?" Harry could only groan in reply. As he continued to roll his hips, Harry felt the man's cock grow hard in return.

Figuring he would have some fun, he bucked his hips slightly and the man on top let out a low groan. "Feels good doesn't it?" Harry said, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Shut up," he replied before claiming Harry's lips in a deep kiss. The two continued to grind against each other until the man had to pull back. "Clothes need to be fucking off in the next five seconds or I'm going to cum in my pants." Harry's eyes widened at that and wiggled slightly to undo his jeans. The man helped him by pushing his shirt up to his armpits which wasn't very comfortable but was the best they could manage in the small bunk space. Then the two worked together to undo his pants. When they both had their pants off and tossed outside of the bunk, their lips crashed back together and their hips resumed their frantic motion. Harry moaned slightly at the feel of naked flesh on naked flesh. The man above him grinned before slowly sliding down Harry's body.

"Oh fuck!" Harry gasped out as lips surrounded his cock. His hands flew to grasp the man's hair. It felt so soft under his hands and the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock was just as amazing. The man looked up at Harry through half opened eyes and Harry about exploded. "Oh shit that feels so good!" He was getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm and as much as he wanted to hold it off, it felt too good and it had been way too long! As the man ran his tongue over the slit, Harry decided that he wouldn't try and hold back because it felt too fucking good. The man sunk his mouth lower on his dick until Harry felt it hit the back of his throat. "Oh fuck!" he groaned out, stretching the word out. Again, he looked up at Harry with a smirk on his face and then hummed in reply. Harry about doubled over from the pleasure and nearly hit his head on the top of his bunk. After a moment or two, he pulled away and ran his tongue against Harry's balls before sucking on them lightly. Harry let out several undistinguishable words before he felt his body start to tense. "I'm….fuck…gonna…" he panted, desperately trying to get the words out. The man sat up best he could and wrapped a hand around his cock, working his fist rapidly over Harry. "Ohhh," Harry moaned low in his throat as he came, hot streaks of cum landing on his chest and belly.

-,-'-,-

"_I am definitely the show-off of the group! **laughs** I mean I guess it comes with the job description but compared to the others, I have always been the most outgoing although Seamus is a very close second. **pauses** Actually…maybe it is Seamus. I am way out there on stage but he is like that all of the time! It actually has driven us all insane at one point or another. H*ll it's a miracle Alexei even said yes when he asked her to marry him. So yeah, show-off goes to Seamus!" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on who is the biggest show-off of the group

-,-'-,-

As Harry wiped the drying cum off his chest and the men managed to untangle their limbs, he heard the sound of voices approaching the bus. "Shit, they are coming back!" Harry panicked. This was not how he planned on coming out to the guys. Hell, he really didn't plan on coming out period! The man beside him, looked at him sleepily. "You have got to get out of here!"

Blinking slowly, he looked at Harry. "Didn't you want me to stay? Get the whole boyfriend experience?" Harry blanched at the reminder that the only reason this gorgeous man was in his bed at all was because he was getting paid.

"I changed my mind. You have to leave now! They can't see you here." With a shrug, the man rolled out of the bed and began putting his clothes back on. Harry slid out of his bunk behind him and scrambled for his wallet. "Here is the rest of what I owe you," he said as he handed him the remaining money.

"Thank you and thank you for choosing Late Night Desires. Please call again if you ever desire our services again. Maybe I will see you again Harry," he said with a knowing grin that Harry wished he had time to analyze but he could hear his band mates getting closer and closer.

"Thanks and I will, now go…please!" he added when the man merely arched an eyebrow and refused to move. Finally, he moved toward the front of the bus.

"Goodbye Harry, I'm sure we'll talk again soon," he said as the door opened and the guys stumbled in. Harry froze, his heart racing.

"Hey Harry, who's your friend?" Ron slurred, obviously drunk.

"Harry shook his head, "He's just a tech from the venue. Just stopped by the return our equipment to the bus before heading out for the night." The man smirked slightly before leaving and shutting the door behind him slightly.

"Oh okay!" Ron said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Harry. At least for now, his secret was safe.

-,-'-,-

"_I guess you could say our first big break was in a town called Newark. We were playing at this club called the Key Club. I think that was when we realized that this was going places and that this was it. There really wasn't any "ah ha" moments, it was just a feeling we had by the end of the night. It's really hard to explain but Ron and I just looked at each other and knew. I will never forget that day." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on their big break

-,-'-,-

It was a few days after what Harry had mentally dubbed the _Error That Should Never EVER Be Repeated_. They had just checked into the Hyatt in Jackson, Mississippi and were settling into their rooms for the night. Since they had to share rooms, it came down to their usual rock-paper-scissors contest to decide who gets the single room. Somehow, Harry's luck won out. Sitting on the large queen sized bed, he looked around the room trying to decide what to do first. Finally, he picked to order room service, take a shower while he waited, eat, and then sleep. As he was stepping out of the shower, there was a knock on his door. "Coming, give me just a moment," he called out as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and continued to towel off his hair.

Opening the door, he smiled faintly at the man on the other side. "Here you go Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and then, thanking the hotel employee, took his tray and kindly excused himself. Sitting on the bed again, he took off the lid and smelled the food. He couldn't remember the last time he had a meal that wasn't in a moving vehicle. In all reality, it probably had only been a few days but it felt like ages.

Just as he finished eating, there was another knock on the door. "Hey Harry! Wanna go out with us? We are gonna go hit a bar or two," Ron's voice called out. Harry set his plate down on the bed side table before getting up to open the door. Seamus, Ron, Dean, Neville, and some of their tour staff stood on the other side.

Harry knew he should go especially since he copped out the last few times. But he really wanted to just go to sleep…the bed was so comfortable looking. But when he saw their faces, he knew he had to go. "Yeah sure. Give me a minute to get dressed."

-,-'-,-

"_London probably. The crowd there was just electric and whatever we gave them, they gave it back tenfold! When we go back on tour in the UK, we are definitely returning there! Now that being said, we loved all of our stops in the UK but something about London was beyond our expectations. So come on UK – bring it and make us change our minds! **laughs**" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on favorite part of the UK tour of 2010

-,-'-,-

Stumbling back into his room several hours later, Harry fell onto his bed with a soft whoosh of air. He was so close to passing out but his dick seemed to have other ideas. In fact, if asked later about it, he will swear up and down that his dick dialed the number. Regardless, somehow Harry found himself on the phone with Late Night Desires again. "I want the guy I had last time…I don't know his name, he never told me, but he was really hot and his mouth drove me insane and oh…my name is Harry Potter," he blurted out to the voice on the other end.

A dark chuckle filled his ears, "Oh I remember you Harry. I told you I would hear from you again. So where are you this time? I may not be able to reach you tonight but I will send out one of our other boys to meet your needs until you are closer to me."

Harry shook his head frantically, "Jackson, Mississippi. No. I want you. No one else." He didn't really know what he was doing but he knew that no one else would be as good.

"I'm sorry but there is no way I could reach you in Jackson in a timely manner however Mr. Zabini could be wherever you are within the next half hour."

"No," Harry replied, his eyes slipping close as he lay on the bed. "Make me cum." Through his drunken haze, he knew that he was being ridiculous and slightly demanding but he couldn't bring himself to care or stop. "I want to feel your lips on my cock again."

He could hear the sigh of annoyance on the other end which he thought was weird since this guy was supposed to be a professional. "Listen, I can't get there tonight. There is no way. I can only offer to get you off over the phone if you refuse our other workers."

Harry nodded even though he knew he couldn't be seen. "Yeah, do that," he muttered, his body feeling heavier and heavier as time went on.

"First you need to connect with our payment office and sort out your payment information. Then you will be reconnected with me on my personal line and we will continue our conversation from there since you will not be receiving an in-person conversation tonight." As soon as the man said that, there was a click before an automatic voice came on and asked him to insert his information.

-,-'-,-

"_Ron has the worst travel habits. You would think that growing up with so many siblings would have made him the best to travel with but you'd be dead wrong. He hogs the shower 90% of the time, he always leaves his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, he tends to leave dirty dishes everywhere, and you can hear him talk on the phone no matter where he is…even if he is in the sound proof studio we have in the back of the bus. He is a great guy but he is not very good at traveling with others." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on who is the worst traveler

-,-'-,-

"So now that that is all settled, I have a question for you." Harry blinked sleepily as the man returned. "Where will you be on June 28th?"

Harry rolled over on his side and dug through the papers stacked on the table beside him, "Um…we are set to be in Akron, Ohio then. We have a show that night and then we are checking into a hotel..um it's called Akron City Centre." It didn't even dawn on Harry to ask why the man wanted to know.

"Make sure you have a private room and I will meet you outside the hotel. I know you have already paid for this conversation but you sound tired so I am going to actually hang up now and keep the charges off your card until the 28th. Until then Harry." Harry knew he should protest. What if this guy stole his card information? This could be really bad but he could feel the alcohol start to pull him under and he couldn't find a reason to deny the man this.

"Okay…see you then," he murmured as he hung up the phone. It wasn't until the next morning that he realized that he still didn't know the man's name.

-,-'-,-

"_My guilty pleasure would have to be bad b-horror movies. I watch them whenever I get the chance, which admittedly isn't as often as I would like because we are so busy all the time. But yeah, when I have spare time, you will typically catch me watching some crappy horror movie **laughs**" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on guilty pleasures

-,-'-,-

After checking out of the hotel, they all piled back on their bus and were off once more. After an hour in, Harry decided to see if Ron wanted to watch a movie. Out of all the guys, Ron was the one that shared his taste in movies. "Hey Ron, wanna watch a film?" he asked, popping his head into the recording studio where Ron was messing around on his guitar with Neville. "Oh hey Nev, wanna join?"

They both looked up and before Ron could reply, Neville said, "If it is going to be something decent by society's standards, sure! If it's just one of your movies…then I'll pass this time."

"My movie taste is good! You just don't know enough to appreciate it," Harry said, sticking his tongue out rather childishly. Neville merely rolled his eyes and Ron let out a bark-like laugh.

"Yeah, I'll watch something with ya," Ron said as he put the guitar back on the stand.

"Hah!" he declared triumphantly before ducking back out of the room before Neville could retaliate.

-,-'-,-

"_I would totally be a porn star! **laughs loudly** Naw, I'm kidding. I would probably be a writer or something. I mean I write most of the lyrics for the band and it's something I like to do so yeah, I would be a writer." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on what he would be if he wasn't part of the band

-,-'-,-

"I hate the rain!" Dean whined as they all huddled under the small overhang waiting for the security to clear the path enough for them to get to their bus again. Their show had gone well, nothing spectacular had happened until it started pouring rain.

"This is why I don't want to book gigs in open air spaces," Seamus grumbled as he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It's would be fine if it wasn't like a freaking monsoon!" Ron added right as the wind picked up and sent the rain right at them,.

"Fuck!" They all scampered back in a vain attempt to avoid the water. Harry stumbled slightly before landing ass first into a puddle. "Well isn't this just awesome?" he said angrily as Neville and Ron reached out a hand to help him up. Seamus and Dean were too busy laughing to be of any help. While Harry was trying to wipe the mud and grim off of him, Ron's cell went off.

"'Lo? Oh hey George. Okay cool, we are by the back door. No. Oh…shit, yeah okay. We'll be here," he said before hanging up. "That was George, he says the fans are gone for the most part and we are set to head out. He will be here in a few. Also, Harry he said he tried calling you first but it went to voicemail."

Harry nodded as he felt his pockets for his Blackberry. When Seamus nudged his shoulder, he looked down and saw his beloved phone in the puddle. "Well that's why…fell out when I fell. Fuck it all!" he ranted as he threw his hands up in the air in dismay.

-,-'-,-

"_It is pretty sweet. I mean there are the moments where I want to strangle them all but in the end, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I get to spend all my time doing what I love with the people I love for the fans I love. Personally I think it's the best job in the world." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on being able to be in a band

-,-'-,-

The next few days were uneventfully. They travelled, performed, and then travelled some more. This was their schedule with the exception of when they had to stop and get Harry a new phone. As the days flew by, Harry didn't pay attention to what the date was…until they checked into the Akron City Centre Hotel.

-,-'-,-

"_As a band, our sound has always been influenced by bands like 30 Seconds to Mars, Staind, the Used and AFI. But lyrically, the major influence is my own life. Which, yeah, I know that's cliché but it's what I know best so that's what ends up being written. Personally, bands like Creed, All American Rejects, and My Chemical Romance have played a major role in my vocals. I guess you could say we were inspired by the bands we grew up listening to, well minus Dean cause he has sh*t taste in music but that's okay cause we just pay him to hit the drums really hard **laughs**." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on influences

-,-'-,-

Harry tossed his stuff down on the bed with a sigh. He knew he should go outside and check to see if the man was there but part of him was beyond scared that either a fan would see them or, worse, one of the guys would. After pacing around the room for the better part of an hour, he screwed up his resolve. He was going out to see if he was there. He didn't have to acknowledge the man if someone else was there, he would just check. He would just open the door, walk down the hall to the elevator and then go stand outside. Simple as that. Any second now…

-,-'-,-

"_Wow, that's a hard one. Would you believe me if I told you I had never thought about it? Even as a band, we have never talked about collaborating with another band. I mean there is the part of me that would love to work with one of our idols but honestly, not a clue. I know that's lame but **shrugs**. Sorry." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on who the band would like to work with

-,-'-,-

"Hello Harry," a voice said as soon as Harry stepped outside. Harry jumped slightly and turned to see the man standing there. "I was wondering when you were going to come let me in."

Harry let out a small huff of air. "Wasn't sure I was going to come," he mumbled under his breath. The man merely arched a manicured eyebrow before opening the door and walking in. Harry hurried to follow him and prayed to every deity he had ever heard of that this didn't fuck him over royally.

"What floor?" the man asked as they entered the elevator. Harry nervously hit the button for the fifteenth floor. They both stood in silence as the elevator made its way to the desired floor. Once the doors opened, Harry looked around to make sure no one was out and would see them.

"C'mon," he said as they walked down the hall to his room. As soon as the door was shut, Harry sighed with relief. No one had seen them. His secret was safe.

-,-'-,-

"_I have had fans send me some over the years and I will admit, I have read some of the milder ones where the fans just make us do stuff that isn't sexual. But there are some crazy ones I will get that have us doing things that make me cringe. Not the things themselves but the thought of being with the guys like that…it's just creepy. I know Dean and Ron delete them immediately and I think Nev and Seamus might have read one or two but I probably look over the most. Now with that said…guys, if you write them, that's great but please don't feel the need to send them to us…we don't always read them!" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on fanfiction (stories written about them by the fans)

-,-'-,-

"So Harry, what can I do for you tonight. There isn't really a limit so whatever you want,"

Harry nodded absently as he thought before opening his mouth to tell the man what he wanted. "What is your name?" Well, that wasn't what he planned on saying.

The man laughed softly, "I suppose you would want to know what to scream out as you cum. My company name is Dark Desire but you may call me D since I find Dark Desire a mouthful when in the throes of orgasm." The man winked at the last part.

"D? Okay. Umm…can you be my boyfriend and I promise I won't kick you out this time?" Harry asked nervously. This was a lot harder face to face rather than over the phone.

D nodded with a smirk before reaching out a hand toward Harry. "Let's go get clean first, you reek." Harry looked slightly offended but took D's hand without hesitation as they made their way to the en-suite bathroom.

-,-'-,-

"_The last relationship I was in was about five years ago. Things were great when we weren't on the road or when they came with us, but that was rare. I mean, we cared about each other but eventually figured out that we would be better off as friends and that the distance wasn't worth it. So we broke up, thankfully there were no hard feelings. But I figured it was easier to remain single while the band is going so strong. I don't have the time commitment that a relationship demands." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on relationships

-,-'-,-

"So how was the show?" D asked as he set about adjusting the temperature of the water. Harry shrugged as he started to take his shirt off.

"Good. The crowd was pretty tame tonight compared to usual but it was good. We played some songs off the first album since the ten year anniversary is coming up soon," Harry replied once his head was out of the shirt.

"Oh really? You guys gonna do anything special for it?" he replied as he sat on the side of the Jacuzzi while the bathtub filled up. Harry shook his head and D smiled. "Come here," he said softly. Harry came closer and sat down beside him. D wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close enough to kiss him. "Missed you," he said.

Harry smiled faintly before replying, "Missed you too. Have you ever thought about maybe coming on tour with us? I know the bunks are small but we can fit and then I wouldn't have to go so long without seeing you." The sudden blush that graced D's cheeks must have been a trick of the lights.

"Maybe," was the quiet reply before their lips were pressed back together.

-,-'-,-

"_I guess it would be silver and red." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on favorite color

-,-'-,-

Harry sighed softly into the kiss. He knew deep down that this is what D was paid to do but the way they kissed was more intimate than any partner he had ever been with. "The bath's ready," the man muttered into the kiss before drawing back and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Harry watched intently as the black button down came off to reveal slightly tan, flawless skin underneath.

"Wow," Harry said absentmindedly. D let out a surprised laugh which snapped Harry back into reality.

Harry stammered something before D turned to press a finger to his lips, "I'm yours, you are allowed to gawk if you want." The words felt odd coming from someone who he was paying but this is exactly what he wanted so he didn't say anything. He licked the pad of D's finger before pulling away to undo his pants and sink into the warm water. "No underwear?" D asked in a voice that suggested shock.

Harry smiled and winked playfully, "Did you see the pants I was wearing, barely room enough for me let alone extra fabric."

"Oh, I definitely saw them," D said, his voice dropping an octave as he undid his own jeans. He shimmied out of them before sliding off his boxers and climbing into the bath behind Harry. Harry leaned back against the other man's chest with a content sigh.

-,-'-,-

"_The last thing I read was __It__ by Stephen King cause Nev had suggested I read it. I think he was trying to show me that horror didn't have to always come in the form of a crappy movie **smiles** It was a good book and I would definitely recommend it." _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on last novel read

-,-'-,-

"How was your day?" The question came out of nowhere. Harry tilted his head back and looked up at D, waiting for a reply. He played with the water in front of them.

"My day? It was okay," D replied without much explanation.

"I'm sorry, should I not ask?" Harry said, twisting around as best as he could to look at him. D smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's okay, just didn't do much outside of travelling." Harry must have had a puzzled look on his face because D added, "I wasn't just hanging out in Akron, had to travel to get here."

"Oh." Silence filled the room again, but it wasn't awkward silence. It was the type of silence you would expect from two people who were very comfortable rather than the two of them. That alone should have worried Harry, but it didn't.

-,-'-,-

"_Yeah, I have one. Back in middle school I got picked to be team captain in gym all the time so Ron started to jokingly call me the "Chosen One" cause I was always picked. It stuck all through high school but thankfully people stopped calling me that when we went away to college. The guys will call me that every so often if I get too f*cking cocky but none of the fans know about the name. Well, now they do **laughs**" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on nicknames

-,-'-,-

After a while, the man behind Harry shifted slightly, "Let's go to bed." Harry blinked his eyes open slowly as he felt his body being manhandled out of the tub and a fluffy white towel wrapped around him. He let out a small noise of protest as they made their way to the bed.

As soon as Harry was lying on the bed, he struggled to stay awake, "I know I should be looking for more…but can we sleep now?" he asked sleepily, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sure thing babe," D said softly as he pulled back the covers and Harry snuggled up under them. He climbed in beside Harry and pulled the blankets up over them. "Sleep now, we can make up for lost time later. But before you go to bed, do you have to wake up at a certain time for anything?" Harry barely managed to shake his head no in reply. D wrapped his arms around him and pressed against his back as Harry yawned. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was soft lips against his temple.

-,-'-,-

"_I never really liked sweets much but Ron has the biggest sweet tooth ever. I remember for his thirtieth birthday the guys and I all got him these bags of candy and he was the happiest I've ever seen him, and that includes when his kids were born. That man loves candy **laughs**" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on sweets

-,-'-,-

Harry pressed back into the warmth behind him. He couldn't remember the last time that he woke up so warm and comfortable. Arching his back as he stretched, he heard a grunt from behind him. "Fuck, please tell me you are awake enough to make good on that promise?" It took him a moment to remember who he was with but soon he remembered.

"Yeah. I'm up," he replied with a yawn before rolling over in the man's arms to face him. "Morning."

"Morning," D parroted as he leaned in to kiss him. Harry couldn't remember the last time that he kissed someone with morning breathe. He wasn't ever the one-night stand type and his last relationship had been a secret so he typically didn't get to wake up next to the man he liked. The two kissed lazily as the light began to filter through the windows. Despite D's earlier implications, neither made a move to further the kissing. Again, this fact should have worried Harry but he didn't even notice.

-,-'-,-

"_Ideally I will still be up on stage with these f*ckers performing but if for some reason I'm not, I want to settle down and have a family. I enjoy being single when we are on the road cause it's easy but I'm secretly a hopeless romantic We even have a few love songs that we have never performed that I wrote. I want to settle down, I'm just not ready right now. But hey, maybe in ten years the band will have slowed down and I will be."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on where he sees himself in ten years

-,-'-,-

Several hours later, Harry regretfully had to send D away since the guys wanted to go out to lunch at this place where they served the supposedly best steak. "When will I be able to see you again?" Harry asked pathetically. Honestly, he was starting to like the man he was hiring to pretend to be his secret boyfriend. Could he get anymore lame?

D looked at him and smirked, "Later today. Tomorrow. The next day. Six weeks from now. Up to you." Harry looked confused at that before D handed him a slip of paper, kissed him on the cheek, and then left. Harry frowned as he unfolded the paper. On it was a phone number and a name. It took him a moment to realize what it all meant and when it clicked, Harry couldn't help the small whoop of joy that escaped. Now he had a real name for the man that was starting to turn his life inside out and upside down. He now had Draco's number.

-,-'-,-

"_We were actually on tour when our manager had to quit. There was a personal family crisis and he decided that it would be better to just step down rather than make promises he couldn't necessarily keep to either party involved. Our new manager actually is a friend of mine. He used to be the manager for a band called Prettiest Woman Lie and he has brought out the best in us so far."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on new tour manager

-,-'-,-

The five of them were eating when Harry's phone buzzed in his pocket. Sparing a quick glance, he say that the message was from Draco. _Hey, I have something important to tell you. Call? _Harry must have made a face at his phone because Seamus poked him in the shoulder before asking, "Everything okay?" Harry nodded before tapping out a reply to Draco. _busy, ill call when back in room._

As he waited for a reply, the conversation around him turned to talk of their newest manager. Ian had just stepped down because his mother-in-law had just been diagnosed with cancer and his wife wanted him off the road with them and at home instead. "So have you met the new manager yet?" Ron asked with his mouthful of steak. Dean and Seamus shook their heads but Neville nodded.

"Yeah he seems like a good guy. He used to be the manager for Prettiest Women Lie back when they were around so he's got experience at least. He is excited to see what he can do for us," Neville said before taking a bite of salad.

They all nodded and then ate in silence for a moment before Dean decided to open his mouth and ask, "When are we going to met him? I mean is Skeleton Crew gonna do anything official or since we are on tour they just gonna let him slide in?"

"Skeleton Crew has already announced to the general public that I am your new manager. They released a statement yesterday once the papers were all officially signed and documented." A familiar voice said from behind Harry. "Any other questions gentlemen or may I introduce myself officially?" When no one said anything, the voice continued, "Good. Well, My Bullet Proof Heart, I'm your new manager, Draco Malfoy."

-,-'-,-

"_I was born in a small town called Macon, Georgia but grew up in Pensacola, Florida. I loved being able to head to the beach whenever I wanted. But when my parents died, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in Greensboro, North Carolina where I met Ron and I stayed there until the band got big."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on where he is from

-,-'-,-

Harry ran a tired hand over his face as he sat hunched over at the desk trying to rework the lyrics to one of their previously unreleased songs that he had written for the first album. The ten year anniversary of their first album was coming up and they wanted to do a special set list, which included a song that Harry had always hated. So here he sat, trying to make the lyrics sounds less like an angst filled teen had written them. "As the night fades to white, I just want to make this right? Seriously, what was I thinking?" he muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes.

"Having trouble?" Seamus asked as he sat down his bass. Harry opened one eye and just looked at him. "Yeah, stupid question I know. I'm struggling here too. We never finished the bass part of this song before we scrapped it so I have to write it," he added while scribbling down notes on a piece of paper.

"Why did we choose this song? The lyrics suck! I can't even come up with words to replace them with!" Harry ranted as the door to the studio opened.

"Because it was the first thing we ever wrote and played as a band. It's special!" Ron cried out as he grabbed his guitar and sat down next to Seamus. Neville and Dean walked in behind him.

"C'mon, we can come up with the missing and bad bits together. I was looking at the bridge that Ron and I are supposed to play and it's all kinds of messed up!" Neville said as he started to quickly tune his own guitar.

"Dude, it's a damn good thing we didn't use this to land that first record deal!" Dean said with a laugh as he sat down at the drum set.

"Yeah well if we had, I wouldn't be here trying to rewrite the world's worst lyrics ever!" Harry bitched before taking a deep breath. "Alright, let's figure this shit out before Wednesday night's show. We got four days."

"We have written complete songs in less time," Dean commented before the conversation stopped entirely and they began to rework the song.

-,-'-,-

"_The first album was a shot in the dark really. We didn't know if anyone would like it. We just knew that we liked it and were d*mn proud of the fourteen songs that made the final cut. We put our heart and soul in that one. It was like our child and we were the proud parents that everyone hates cause all they do is talk about how awesome their kid is **laughs**. It was really f*cking awesome though. And once it got picked up, we weren't the only ones to think so. We had three of the five singles go gold and the album went silver, which compared to our two platinum albums isn't that awesome but for our first one it was f*cking incredible!" _– Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on their first album

-,-'-,-

"So Harry, how's it coming?" the voice in the doorway startled him. Harry looked up in shock to see Draco standing there. He pulled out one headphone and shrugged.

"It's coming. The guys finished the instrumental parts and I'm almost done with reworking the lyrics. But, if you don't mind, could you leave? I even kicked the guys out so I can think better." It was a lie, but Harry couldn't really stand the thought of Draco being in the same room as him.

"Sure thing. As soon as we talk," he said as he shut the door. Harry sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about," Harry said with a faint frown. Draco walked closer to him before sitting down on the stool in front of him.

"No, there is plenty to talk about. But we are going to start with the most important part. Harry, I haven't been completely honest with you. I knew I had this job when we met up in Akron. Prettiest Women Lie was managed by Skeleton Crew as well and when they approached me with the chance to work with your band after your last manager quit, I took the chance. I was only working with Late Night Desires in between managing jobs. I was going to tell you when you called me but since you were busy, I never had the chance. I know things don't make much sense but it's the truth, the whole truth. " Draco said in a rush before Harry had the chance to say anything. Harry just looked at him, disbelief obvious on his face.

"I…okay," was all he could manage to say. Draco arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay?" he repeated. Harry nodded half-heartedly and shrugged.

"Yeah I mean. Okay. I get it I suppose. We can pretend that things between us never happened and things will be okay. It was just something you had to do between jobs. It meant nothing. So we'll forget about it. I mean that's what you want right?" Harry said, never really making eye contact with him. Draco frowned and went to say something more but Harry cut him off, "It never happened. Now, could you please leave? I gotta finish this before the show tonight." With that said, Harry put back in his headphone and set about ignoring Draco.

-,-'-,-

"_My process is pretty simple really. I start off listening to the bands that inspire me and then just sit down and write what comes to me. Sometimes it's really d*mn awesome and then sometimes they suck major a**. Then we come up with the music to back it, that's part of what makes our albums so unique. There isn't a set sound before the lyrics."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on his writing process

-,-'-,-

"This was one of the first things we ever did as a band! No one but us has ever heard it…until tonight! So I have one question for you? Are you fucking ready?" he called out to the crowd. They roared back at him that they were ready. "I don't think you get it – this is the one and ONLY time we are playing this so you gotta be ready? Are you really ready motherfuckers?" he replied with a wild grin on his face. Ron and Neville started to play the opening rifts and the crowd went nuts. Harry turned to the guys, "I don't know…does it seem like they are ready to you guys?" The crowd was going insane.

"Oh I think they are ready!" Neville said into his own microphone. Harry grinned and then Dean pounded out the opening notes and they started.

-,-'-,-

"_I would want to be able to fly. I think flying would be awesome! I could go anywhere I want and not have to deal with airport security **laughs**."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on what superhero power he would want

-,-'-,-

For the next several days, Harry avoided Draco like the plague. It was hard when they were on the same tour bus and there isn't a lot of space to hide. "Hey, Harry? You there?" Dean's voice filtered through the bunk curtain that Harry had taken to taping shut to hide behind.

"Yeah, I'm here," Harry replied as he undid the tape. Yes he knew he was being childish but this was the only way to ensure he could avoid Draco.

"Draco is taking us all out for dinner tonight to celebrate the first album's ten years. Come on!" Dean said as Harry popped his head out. Part of him, a big part, wanted to stay in the bunk but if he didn't go to this dinner, his attempts to be subtle about avoiding Draco would be blown sky high.

"Where are we going?" He asked rolling out of the bunk.

"Ruth Chris. He says SC is paying so we are going all out." Harry grinned as he pulled off his jeans and grabbed a nicer pair of pants out of the small closet. As he walked into the small bathroom to fix his hair some, he tried to convince himself the reason he was getting dressed up was because it was a fancy restaurant. No other reason.

-,-'-,-

"_Music has always been a major part of my life, even before the band. My dad actually used to play the guitar for me when I was little and my aunt sang in the church choir. I remember after my parents died, I started to write lyrics and sing myself. It was a release for me and it still is…the only difference is now I get paid to do it."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on music

-,-'-,-

He should have stayed on the bus. He never should have left his bunk. If he hadn't he would not be stuck next to Draco right now. Every time Draco tried to start conversation about anything but the band, Harry would turn to Neville and start talking. He knew it was rude and, again, childish as hell but obviously he wasn't above acting like a five year old. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pockets. Taking it out, he looked down at the display. _Douchebag Manager_. So Draco had resorted to texting him. It took him long enough, Harry had honestly thought it would have happened way sooner. _Would you please stop acting like a little child and at least look at me?_ Harry snorted before sliding his phone back in his pants and pointedly looking at Draco as if to say 'I'm looking'. Draco rolled his eyes. If he wanted Harry to look at him, well he was going to do just that. Hey, he never said he was mature!

-,-'-,-

"_I would take my cell phone, a plane, and a guy to fly the plane so I could leave the island."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on what three things he would take to a deserted island

-,-'-,-

"We are gonna talk. You are done fucking avoiding me. I am done with this shit got it?" Draco growled out as he pinned Harry against the wall outside the restaurant after telling the guys to head back to the bus without them. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but it's not me. I know you would rather ignore what happened when I was with Late Night Desires but it happened and it isn't going away. You may wanna hide from it but I don't. It was something I did for money and I'm not ashamed of any of it. Or of what we did. Don't regret it and don't wanna pretend it didn't happen. Fucking got it?" As soon as the rush of words ended, Harry felt a pair of lips crush his in an angry kiss.

Harry gasped slightly and pulled back. "Stop." He said forcefully. Draco nodded and pulled his arms back to let Harry leave. "No…just not here," he added softer this time. "Listen, I'm sorry I've been running. I figured that was what you wanted when you told me that you were only doing that job between managing."

Draco smiled faintly, "Come on, this isn't a conversation we should be having here. Let's get back to the bus so we can all get to the hotel. We can talk there."

-,-'-,-

"_If I could, I would be a fox. Not only are they beautiful creatures but they are also very family oriented, loyal, and cunning. Family is a big deal for me, my own was taken away at such a young age and the guys became my family later on in life. I want to have my own family one day. But besides the family thing, they are also very sly and crafty creatures. Plus I just really like them."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on what animal he would be

-,-'-,-

Harry wasn't lucky enough to get the single room this time. "Hey Nev, I'm gonna head to the gym here and work out for a bit." Neville nodded and then disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as Harry heard the water cut on, he pulled out his phone and dialed Draco's number. "What room are you in?" he asked as soon as he heard the call connect.

"Room 213," came the reply, "The door is unlocked." Harry hung up before anything else could be said. Harry shut his phone and then left the room. He knew he had no reason to be so nervous, there is nothing suspicious about going into their manager's room. It was totally normal and there was no way anyone would figure anything was going on, yet he was still nervous.

-,-'-,-

"_Before the band took off, I was actually studying to get a degree in English with a minor in Music Performance. Not a clue what I was going to do with the degree but that's what I was working towards. Then I turned twenty and the band started and so I never had to figure out what to do with that degree **laughs**"_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on college degree

-,-'-,-

Without any preamble, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's and he bit gently on his lower lip. "Fuck." Harry muttered into the kiss before pulling back. "We have to talk first."

Draco sighed and said with half under his breath, "Now he wants to talk. When I want to talk, nothing…when I want to kiss, let's talk!" Harry let out a surprised laugh.

"Yeah, sorry. But I did come here to talk," he said with a smile, "Like you said," he added for good measure. Draco made a dismissive gesture before sitting down on the edge of the bed and motioning for Harry to continue. "Okay so, um…I like you. I know that's probably weird but I do. I think it's cause you were so skilled at your…job…that I sorta forgot what it was when you spent the night and all. It's creepy I know but yeah. So I want to stop hiding and running and maybe give me a legitimate reason to like you. But we have to keep this a secret for a little while longer. I'm not out…to anyone and so it will be a slow process and I understand if you don't want to or can't cause you are the manager but I really want to try this and…" Harry rambled on before he was stopped by Draco putting his finger to lip in a way that reminded Harry of that night.

"Harry, do me a favor okay?" He waited until Harry nodded before he continued, "Shut up. I have been wanting to give this a shot but you kept running. I want this. So just shut up and kiss me. We can figure the details out later. Now I just want you." For once, Harry was happy to oblige.

-,-'-,- A YEAR LATER -,-'-,-

"_Yes. We are very happy together. **pauses** He is a wonderful manager but an even better boyfriend."_ – Harry Potter, lead singer of My Bullet Proof Heart, on rumors he has started dating again

-,-'-,- **THE END!** -,-'-,-


End file.
